Claire de Lune
by Lou Berkeley
Summary: Une partie manquante du Tome 6. Un oubli inacceptable que je me suis empresser de rectifier. Un amour sous le clair de lune mieux que du Roméo et Juliette. Si vous voulez en savoir plus venez lire.


_**En hommage a mon couple préfèré de la sage, pour lequelle j'ais verssée des torrent de larme. Le titre lui rend hommage à la mélodie Clair de Lune composée par Claude Debussy. Cette air est facile à trouver sur internet alor pour les curieux je les incite vivement à l'écouter. C'est un air magnifique qui illustre bien le couple Remus Tonks.**_

_**L'Œuvre de J.K. Rowing est une perfection de papier et d'encre. Une des plus grandes créations de notre siècle, chaque livre est indiscutablement un moment de pure magie, de rêve et de félicité. **_

_**Malgré cela j'ai pourtant trouvé une faute d'impression dans mon livre et c'est apparemment le cas pour tous. Une page, en faite 3 pages ont été supprimées même si elles ne sont pas essentielles à la compréhension je trouve que leur absence créer un vide. C'est pourquoi je vous fais la primeur de ces pages manquantes retrouvées dans une ancienne imprimerie désaffecté. **_

Page 686 après §1

Harry était parti avec Mc Gonagall depuis un moment déjà. Mais personne n'avait dit un mot. Mrs Weasly et Fleur se tenait prés de Bill et continuaient à appliquer l'onguent sur ces plaies. De petite larme roulaient sur leur joue en silence et Molly fut touché par son courage et sa peine.

Remus et Arthur ce remirent à converser mais Nymphadora n'écoutais pas et leur tournai le dos résolument.

Pourquoi Remus refusais a ce qu'il soit ensemble ?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Hermione s'avancer vers une chaise et s'y effondrer. Il n'y avait aucune larme sur son visage mais la tristesse s'y lisait et son corps était parcouru de tremblement.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Avant qu'il comprenne Hermione se jeta à son coup et le serra de toutes ces forces en pleurant à chaude larmes.

Nymphadora eu un petit sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, malgré les événements tragiques des derniers temps l'amour et l'amitié étaient là pour leur résister.

Ayant fini leur conversation Remus salua Arthur, Molly, Fleur puis les jeunes sorciers présent dans l'infirmerie, qui plus que tous avaient été ébranlé par la mort de Dumbledore et ne saisissaient pas encor tout à fait tous les événements de cette seul nuit.

Puis il quitta la pièce au moment ou Mme Pomfresh entrais. Elle demanda à Molly, Arthur et Tonks De quitter l'infirmerie pour qu'elle puisse soigner ceux qui en avaient besoin. Tous trois passèrent la porte. Molly se tourna alors vers Nymphadora.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attend enfin, qu'il disparaisse ? Ne reste pas planté là courre lui après.

_ A quoi ça servirai il ne veut rien entendre. Parfois je me demande si c'est vraiment à cause de son lougaroutisme qu'il me rejette.

_ Mais enfin qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ! Oh et puis après tout pense ce que tu veux mais laisse mois te dire que ces temps ci tu a intérêt à profité des choses car elles peuvent disparaître très vite. »

Cette brève déclaration lui fit comme un coup de fouet, Tonks sourie à Molly et s'élança à la suite de Remus, courant à perdre haleine, dévalant les escaliers, prenant tous les passages secret dont elle se souvenait. Il avait pris de l'avance mais il marchait et de plus il devait sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard avant de trasplaner. Elle avait encor bon espoir d'arriver à temps pour le retenir.

Ce fut quand elle atteint les grandes portes qu'elle l'aperçut. Il avait déjà traversé la moitié du parc.

« Remus attend, s'écria-t-elle, je t'en pris. »

Il s'arrêta, de tout façon il ne pouvait plus se défilé. Il ce retourna pour lui faire face. Nymphadora était à 5 mètre a peine, elle paraissait essoufflée. Même avec l'obscurité il ne put s'empêché de remarquer que ces joue était rougie par l'effort. Ces yeux reflétaient les constellations et ces cheveux n'était plus gris sourie mais vert prairie.

Il sembla que cette année de fatigue et de tristesse qui pesait sur elle se soit envolé lors de sa course effrénée.

Elle avança lentement pour reprendre son souffle, son cœur battait la chamade de l'effort mais surtout d'autre chose…

Marchand droit vers lui la tête baissé elle se concentra sur les mots fatidiques qu'elle voulait lui avouer depuis longtemps.

(Et s'il ne m'aimait pas, pensa-t-elle. Non il me l'aurait déjà dit clairement.)

Elle tenta de se raisonner temps bien que mal et déjà ils se faisaient face.

Remus pouvais voir la racine de ces cheveux qui prenaient un teinte violette.

Avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que se soit :

« Je t'aime lâcha Tonks sans lever les yeux.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime bien, mais…

_ Non, non tu ne comprends pas, elle leva la tête et lui lenca un regard farouche, je t'aime Remus comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je me fiche pas mal que tu sois un loup-garou, un vampire, un géant ou même le sorcier le plus miteux de la terre, je t'aime. A chacun sa particularité. Toi tu te transforme en loup à la pleine lune. Et après qu'est-ce que ça change, je n'ais pas peur des loups. Quand on aime une personne on l'aime entière avec ces qualités et ces défauts. Et tu as tellement de qualité dont tu ne te doute même pas ! J'aime Remus Lupin entier ! »

Remus n'avait pas bougé. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait il avait l'air de plus en plus ébahi.

Nymphadora ne savait pas comment interprété ce silence et fini par ajouter :

« Voila, alors de toute façon, si tu me dis que tu ne m'aime pas je ne t'en voudrais pas et je t'aimerai quand même jusqu'à ce qu'un autre prenne ta place, ce qui est tout a fait improbable.»

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il reparte sans répondre quand il l'attrapa avec force pour la sérer dans ces bras et lui murmurer :

« On ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi beau ! »

Entre deux baisé Remus pu enfin lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il la trouvait si jolie et pleine de la joie et de la chaleur dont son cœur de loup avait tellement besoin.

Il relâcha son étreinte et la couvrit de baisé.

Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il caressa ces cheveux qu'il vit le changement.

Les cheveux de Nymphadora étaient devenus rose.

* * *

**Voila une bien belle fin non? En attente du prochain chapitre de l'élément perturbateur, pour ceux qui lise cette fic, désolé de vous faire attendre si longtemps mais j'ai eu des souci avec mon PC. Promit a la fin de la semaine vous aurez le chapitre 2.**


End file.
